


Pursuit of the Soul

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Sehun, Betrayal, College Setting, Healing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mocking, Not described rape, Panic Attacks, Past history rape, Recovery, Sweet jongin, bullied, dead wolf due to rape, don't hate him too much, fear of touch, i am sorry Taemin, mention of rape, oblivious mate, omega jongin, slight plot twist in the end, taemin - Freeform, you all will hate Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: What's the point of being an alpha if your wolf is dead in you? Years of being alone, Sehun gets uncomfortable when a certain freshman junior shows interest in him.
Relationships: Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 246





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.There is mention of rape. it won't be described but it is mentioned as a past story. If it is uncomfortable for you, please do not read it.
> 
> Happy Birthday sweetheart. Happy Birthday Sehun.  
> Tell me if this is okay for you... Are you surprised that I am going into dark themes now? Hahaha  
> [ fic moodboard ](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/1248999822717153280)

Taunts – He’s sick of it. He’s tired of it. He’s used to it. The only thing he could do to avoid it from getting worse is; put on his unbothered face and move on. Yet, it doesn’t stop them. Yet, they continue taunting and throwing hateful words at him. Worst, they make him re-live his dreadful moment. He clenches his jaw and walks away without sparing any of them a glance. Once, when he was younger, he used to stop and fight back. He was taught to stand up for what’s true but these mindless people are too wrapped up in tall tale to listen to his truth. Sehun has given up trying to tell the truth, hoping that one day, he’ll be forgotten.

But for someone like him, that dreadful day sticks like a stamp and follows him like a shadow. He’s an alpha after all and being an alpha, the first thing that attracts the audience is his presence and his presence says it all. Sehun couldn’t bring himself to remember the day although it haunts him with each walking step. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t him and his wolf wasn’t decided. He was there at the wrong time and wrong place.

“Hey,” Sehun snaps out of his thoughts and looks up to his brother who’s looking at him with a knowing look. Suho looks worried and Sehun takes a deep, painful breath. He wishes that his pain and worries lessen every time he releases his breath but that doesn’t happen. “You okay?” Suho asks him and Sehun wishes to tell the other that he is not okay. He has never been okay from that day. “I am fine,” Sehun lies and his brother catches his lie instantly. Suho knows him too well but still, his brother could not help him.

“You have to be strong Sehun. They will stop one day,” Suho tries to comfort him and before his brother could touch him, Sehun flinches away. Touch and contact fears Sehun and he move away slightly. “When I die?” Sehun questions irritably and his brother react dejectedly. Suho has his hand over his mouth and he stares at Sehun apologetically. “What can I do, Sehun?” Suho asks desperately, the same question every time Sehun is feeling hopeless and helpless.

Sehun swallows his tears and stares ahead blankly. He ponders on the question but funny, he can’t even do something for himself. Sehun looks at his hands and stares at the lines on his palm. “Why did I have to be an alpha?” Sehun whispers, asking the question to no one,

“Sehun, thank God you’re an alpha. I cannot imagine what will happen if you’re not one.” Suho says and Sehun truly understands what his brother means. If it was an omega or a beta, they would have died in shame, shattered into pieces by the society.

“But just because I happen to be an alpha, doesn’t mean they have to treat me such way. I was undecided! I was underage! There were two of them! Two fucking adult alphas!” Sehun screams, shouting at his brother hoping that someone can bloody understand what he’s going through each second.

“I know Sehun. I understand.” Suho tries to calm him down,

“No! You don’t bloody understand. Rape is a rape! It can happen to anyone and it happened to me!” Sehun shouts and storms out of the house to cool down. It was two years ago, when he was seventeen. Sehun was ambushed by two drunken alphas. He was immune to their pheromones since he’s undecided but that is when they started to assault him and force him. The saddest part of it is, Sehun was found unconscious by his own friend and he spread the news about him. No one knew the actual truth and the two alphas never showed up anywhere. Sehun lived on with all the taunts and taints by his own since then.

A year later when he’s presented as an alpha, there was no one else besides his brother. He could hardly feel his alpha. It is as if, there isn’t a wolf presence in him. It made him feel human and Sehun felt as empty as before. Sehun thought it was normal to feel such way at first but his brother was worried. “Something is wrong,” Suho told Sehun that day and took Sehun to the nearest wolf doctor. The results were disappointing but Sehun isn’t surprised. He had known being an alpha wouldn’t do him great and now, he’s defect with barely alive wolf in him.

Sehun stays in the forest on his own for some time. It has been hours and the anger still has not subsided from within him. Sehun is still furious about everything that has happened to him. He used to have a friend but fate had taken away that comfort too. Sehun scoffs at himself and leans against the tree with his eyes trained on the leaves above him. What should he do with the emptiness within him?

Sehun prays no one will have to go through what he went through and Sehun wishes no one to feel the emptiness he feels now. He has no animal sense in him. His wolf’s senses are dead. His wolf is barely present. Sehun could hardly feel too as if his soul has lost empathy.


	2. The Pursuit

Sehun’s day continues as usual – scoffs continue to be heard as he passes by, teasing whispers and whistles reaches his ears. Sehun pulls out his earphones and plugs it to his phone, putting it into his ears. He’s not playing a song. He doesn’t listen to songs. Songs are too happy for his soulless body. His earphones help him reduce the noise and irritation that he’ll go through for the day. Sehun reaches his locker and takes out some books. The usual self-assurance rings in his head saying that he’ll only be here until the end of the semester. He will migrate out of town once he finishes his education in hopes to start a new life.

“Hey,” Sehun almost knocks himself into the sharp edge of his locker when someone pushes him from behind. Tugging his earphones out, Sehun turns around to face the person. His ex-friend stands with his new company with a bloody annoying grin. The guy who pushed Sehun stands smugly in front of him and Sehun clenches his jaw without intending to say anything. “How do you come to classes every day?” the guy asks and Sehun doesn’t bother remembering the other’s name. All he knows is the guy is also an alpha.

“You must have a thick skin.” The alpha snorts and Sehun catches his friend snickering with an eye roll. He shakes his head lightly, thinking how much the other has changed. “Or do you perhaps like all the attention you’re getting to satisfy your craving for dicks.” The alpha continues and Sehun hears some whispers saying something new. They’re calling him a whore. Sehun glares towards the voice from the side and the brave omega girl cowers away. “Look at you scaring an omega away but I bet you like spreading your legs for an alpha.”

Sehun snorts and shakes his head. He smiles teasingly and the alpha before him tilts his head in confusion, asking Sehun if he has gone mad for smiling. “You’re speaking as if you want to dick me down.” Sehun says, internally cringing but he puts on his unbothered expression and continues to anger the other alpha. “If I said yes, will you meet me after school?” Sehun takes a step forward and smirks, causing the alpha to push his hair back furiously.

“What are you saying huh?” The alpha pushes Sehun back and Sehun hits his locker with a thud. He could feel his skin crawling when the other touched and Sehun could definitely feel his skin burning. But he cannot back out now. He must steadily continue this fight.

He chuckles dryly before looking into the alpha’s eyes, “Come on, you came over to purposely fight with me. I am getting mixed signals here.” Sehun continues playing with the other and the alpha hits the locker behind him. Sehun huffs and rests his head against the locker. The crowd starts to get bigger and right before Sehun could avoid it, a punch lands on his jaw. The hit resonates in his head and the pain forces Sehun to grab the other by the collar and; “Sehun!”

Sehun releases the hold and glances towards the lecturer who’s making his way to them. The other alpha pretends to be in a great pain and his treacherous friend, Taemin, starts spluttering lies once again, “Sehun punched Alex, sir.”

“Sehun. Detention. After. School.”

Wonderful.

Sehun doesn’t fight back and he smirks back when Taemin sends him a sly smile. The teacher instructs everyone to get into their classes and tells Alex to meet him in his office. Sehun doesn’t bother looking at the lecturer as he turns to look at the damage on his locker. Thankfully there’s none and Sehun takes a few more books and puts it into his bag pack. “Sehun…” the teacher calls him and Sehun ignores the other by closing his locker door with a bang, “Why do you pick up fights knowing that you have no way out?”

“You know it very well it is him who came after me.” Sehun grits, glaring hard into the lecturer’s skull and the older man shakes his head. “He started it.”

“You could have ignored him.” Mr Lee says and Sehun chuckles hopelessly. “Ignore,” Sehun whispers, “Why do I have to ignore their hate when they ignored my truth?”

The man sighs and shakes his head. He seems to be loss of words and Sehun too knows he has got the intellectual man in a tight spot. “Let me know what my task is.” Sehun mumbles hinting about his detention and turns around to leave. He is late for class and he will have to hear the other lecturer giving him a piece of ‘advice’.

Sehun continues with his day with his loyal companion; the piece of earphone and ignores everything else that is unimportant to him. He focuses on the lectures despite getting a few crumpled notes of; _whore, slut, useless piece of alpha, are you even alpha_ and many more. Sehun leaves the class as soon as the lecture ends and dumps all the notes on one of his classmates’ desk. He sends her a cunning smile and heads for the door.

His detention task isn’t as complicated as usual. This time, he’s told to clean the gymnasium and Sehun is quick to head towards room. At the gymnasium, Sehun is surprised to see the lights are on and someone is already trying to work on the cleaning machine. Sehun scowls unhappily at the thought of having to work with someone. He can imagine and foresee what he’s about to go through until the end of time.

“Oh! Hey! I thought I was going to work alone.” Sehun rolls his eyes upon listening to a chirpy voice and he refuses to turn around to look. “I am done with wiping the lockers and we’re only left with this court but I can’t get this st-stupid machine to work!” From the voice Sehun detects the other to be younger than him and he reluctantly turns to face the other. Fortunately, the other boy is too busy looking for some buttons to start the machine and Sehun could gather himself and time to recognize the face.

He has never seen the boy before. Sehun takes a guess that the other is a freshmen since he is obviously too friendly. Sehun takes a few steps closer towards the guy and sniffs the other unconsciously. He rolls his eyes; an omega. This boy surely knows his story and will definitely start mocking Sehun. “You can leave it there. I will do it.” Sehun mumbles, hoping that the boy could leave so Sehun could finish things up on his own. The omega has done more than half the task by cleaning the lockers and it will only be fair if Sehun finishes up the remaining task.

“It’s okay. No problem. We can do it together.” He answers and Sehun rolls his eyes unconsciously. “I just need to get this thing running. Do you know how?” He finally looks up to Sehun and gasps, “Ohhh…” His reaction does not startle Sehun at all. Sehun ignores him completely and inspects the cleaning machine. “You’re a senior.” Sehun hears and he glances up to look at the other. He tilts his head, pondering over the freshman’s surprise.

“You look surprised.” The boy notes and Sehun couldn’t help but scratch his forehead, this chatterbox should stop talking since Sehun is not used to anyone talking to him for this long. The last he had long conversations was five years ago and now he’s 21; people hardly talk to him for this long. “I am Jongin.” the boy introduces himself, talking again and Sehun acknowledges the boy’s name with a nod. Obviously, the boy doesn’t know him and Sehun takes a hint, that Jongin is not local.

Sehun finally got the machine to work. Apparently, the chatterbox did not fix the wires properly and Sehun took hold of the machine before Jongin could volunteer himself like an overly excited freshman. “I wanted to do it!” the boy screams on top of his lungs when Sehun is away with the machine. Sehun releases a deep breath when he’s away from the boy and focuses on cleaning, making rounds around the court. The boy keeps watching him and Sehun ignores him like an expert.

“Why are you at detention?” Sehun hears the boy through the buzzing machine and he pauses to answer, “For getting hit and protecting myself.”

“What?” Jongin gasps and widens his mouth. Sehun rolls his eyes and continues pushing the machine but the freshman jogs after him. “That’s an awful situation.” Sehun hears the other and side eyes Jongin. “I am here because I… pfft…” Jongin blows raspberry, “I did not finish my written essay.”

Sehun truly wishes the other would stop talking but Jongin doesn’t. “Why would… urghh… I got ahead playing video games.”

“Can you please stop talking?” Sehun finally snaps and the other jolts in surprise, looking utterly wronged. “That’s rude.” Jongin mumbles,

“And… if you can, please leave me alone.” Sehun says and catches Jongin frame moving away from him. “Why are seniors so rude?” Jongin grumbles loudly and Sehun hears more, “And they freaking blame freshmen for being arrogant.” Sehun sighs and shakes his head. Jongin wouldn’t be talking to him once he knows Sehun’s story and Sehun doesn’t bother with the mild guilt in his heart. Jongin too, will join sides with the rest once he knows.

\--//--

The next day and after that Sehun keep noticing the freshman everywhere. Each time Sehun spots him, the other would be looking at him. Sehun hates the way the boy looks at him. His eyes would sparkle and he’d look star struck. Sehun remembers telling the other off and he remembers clearly how Jongin called him rude. Jongin’s gaze on him looks like it’s meant to give him more attention and Sehun hates to soil another name along with his.

“Looks like the freshman got eyes on the defect alpha,” Sehun hears the table next to him points out loudly. He keeps his eyes on his plate and tries to focus on his dull meal. However, his ears pick up on their conversation like a satellite. “Should we let the freshman know about his favourite alpha? It will be interesting don’t you think?” Sehun shuts his eyes, a wave of regret waving into his blood. He cannot fathom the mountains of problem he’s facing in his life. Sehun walks away with his plate and dumps his leftover into the dustbin.

From the corner of his eyes, he spots Jongin watching him. For real, Sehun is getting uncomfortable. The discomfort he’s feeling reminds him of the first few days after the incident. He had the urge to keep cleaning himself and soaking himself in a bath. Sehun shuts his eyes tight and grits his teeth. Every time those bad moments come before his eyes, Sehun wishes to disappear or maybe drown himself in water.

Sehun heads towards the shower room after grabbing a new pair of clothes from his locker. He started keeping fresh sets of clothes because he cannot tell when he’ll have the urge to ‘cleanse’ his body. Sehun stands under the shower, letting the cold water wash away whatever dirt is left over his pale body. The marks and bruises faded away but the stains in his heart and mind remains fresh. Sehun runs his fingers into his hair and rests his hands behind his neck. After some time under the shower, with his skin crinkling, Sehun turns the shower off and dries his body.

He hears someone else in the restroom and Sehun quietly puts on his clothes hoping to hear the door opening, indicating the person has left. He takes his time dressing up and while he does so, he hears no sound from the outside and walks out with his towel in hand. The first thing Sehun sees is someone bending down at the sink and he internally growls. The person seems to be washing some stain on his shoes and Sehun tries to be as quiet as possible so he can leave in peace but that doesn’t happen. The person turns around and beams happily.

“It’s you!” the freshman beams excitedly and Sehun remains frozen in his spot, questioning the Gods about his fate. “Why do you have to shower at this time?” Jongin questions him, and Sehun turns away before the chatterbox could continue talking.

“Are you still not talking to me?” Jongin follows behind him when Sehun dumps the towel on the bench to put on his socks. Sehun glances up to look at Jongin when he notices the other is standing in front of him. “Listen…” Sehun starts. He knows his voice isn’t that loud but he clearly hopes the other would hear him out unlike his neighbour; the lady who would scream at him whenever he speaks softly.

He catches Jongin frowning and inching closer but decides to keep his tone the same, “Befriending me will do you no good. You’re a freshman and I don’t want your years here to be ruined because of me.”

“Why? What’s wrong with you?” Jongin interjects him before Sehun could speak more. “I noticed you have no friends but I think it’s because you’re an alpha and you have that emotionless face.”

“Wait,” Sehun says but Jongin ignores him and continues talking, “So I thought I should be friendly because I am the friendly type since young.”

“You know I am an alpha?” Sehun asks Jongin despite Jongin continuing with his history of being friendly. Jongin pauses to send him a look of disbelief, “Yeah. What’s with it? I am sure you know I am an omega.” Jongin says and Sehun looks away, blinking his eyes in confusion. He tries to keep his shock controlled by putting his shoes on. Sehun stands up once he’s done with his shoes and sends Jongin a look, “Stay away from me. Stop watching me and forget me.” Sehun warns the freshman and walks out without listening to Jongin’s calls.

Sehun passes Taemin on his way out and the other smirks at him. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat when he catches Taemin entering the shower room. The freshman is still there and Sehun bets, Taemin spilled all the lies to the innocent one. Sehun continues walking without regret but his heart churns weirdly. Sehun pities himself for gaining another hater today.

\--//--

Sehun doesn’t answer to his brother when he’s questioned about his different attire but sits on the chair in the kitchen with a long sigh. “What’s wrong?” Suho follows him into the kitchen and the elder inspects Sehun with worry and care in his eyes. Sehun takes a moment to calm down and calm his breathing. “Someone said something to me today.” Sehun starts and for a second he catches his brother going rigid. For sure, Suho thought it would be the same, usual degrading words but Sehun doesn’t know how to share something new. “Is it bad?” Suho asks carefully and Sehun shakes his head, “It’s weird actually.”

“What is it?” he hears the urgency and nervousness in his brother’s voice.

“This boy…” Sehun glances at his brother and finds the elder looking at him intently. “He knows I’m an alpha.”

“Did someone tell him?” Suho questions him back instantly. Sehun shrugs and juts his lips out in confusion. “He’s not from around here and I don’t think anyone told him anything. He’s a freshman.”

“A wolf?” Suho asks again, getting a little interested in Sehun’s story. The elder drags a chair closer to Sehun and sits comfortably. “Yeah. Omega.” Sehun rolls his tongue over his teeth as he thinks about it. Now as he reflects about it, the whole point seems frightening to his insecure soul. Sehun glances towards his brother who has his mouth curled downwards. Suho is nodding but Sehun knows, his brother is confused too and is thinking too.

“I have some theories on this but I don’t plan on sharing with you until I am sure.” Suho starts and Sehun can’t help but frown at his brother. “What do you plan on doing now?” Sehun brushes his hair in distress. He doesn’t have a plan for now and knowing the freshman, Sehun is confident the other would look for him and try to talk to him. But something reminds Sehun and he chuckles, “Life carries on,” Sehun mumbles. He chooses not to tell Suho about Taemin meeting Jongin. Sehun stands up and pushes his chair in, sending his brother a look. His unsaid look told his brother that he doesn’t care about it. Sehun will deal with when he has to face it. For now, he’s going to ignore Jongin.

\--//--

Sehun pushes the pile of crumpled paper away and makes space for his books on the table. He tries not to get a little too curious with their content since it will be the same but his curiosity gets to him and Sehun picks one. He glares at it with his heart pumping in his chest. _Whores don’t get mates_

Sehun frowns harder when he hears snickers coming from left to right but he brings his eyes to focus on the letters on the piece of paper. It is new to get something about ‘mate’ but why mate and who? Sehun bites on his lips and looks out the window to think. He cannot even rely on his wolf for some instincts. The alpha is barely present and Sehun pushes the idea aside and focuses on something which is more important and that is – nothing.

“Oh Sehun!”

Sehun jerks and turns to look at the teacher in front. “Get out of my class.” She hisses and unconsciously Sehun frowns, “Why?” he asks calmly. His tone is always calm despite the turmoil in his head and the woman, who’s in her late thirties frowns. “First, you’re not paying attention.” She says and he nods. Obviously he wasn’t paying attention to her, “And what’s the second?” he asks her rather rudely and she slams the book in her onto the table. Sehun doesn’t flinch but the omegas in the class did, “Detention!”

He leaves the class without actually knowing what his mistake is but Sehun decides that detention is better than sitting in a class of clowns. However Sehun contemplates on his choice when he’s given his detention task. Cleaning the sports room is not something Sehun is excited to do as the smell and dust suffocates him. Besides, it is as big as their gym and he’s not allowed to skip the task until he completes it. The best part of it is; Sehun has a partner.

Sehun drags himself to the sports room with a heavy feeling. He truly hopes his partner would not be that particular omega. Sehun could feel it to his core that it is Jongin but a part of him thinks it’s not. Thankfully, no one is in the sports room when he reaches and Sehun switches on the lights. The first thing that greets his eyesight is the mess and clutter. Sehun hisses, taking a reluctant step towards the piled up jerseys in the middle of the room. The sweat stench disgusts Sehun and he squats in front of the pile with a tensed frown. He has no idea what to do and where to start.

Just when Sehun hopes his partner could appear and do the dirty job for him, Sehun hears a pair of hurried steps and panting. “I grabbed lunch before coming here.” Sehun doesn’t need to turn to know who is talking and he mentally shows his discomfort. “It’s you!!!” Sehun tilts his head lightly when Jongin’s piercing voice fills the room. It seems the other didn’t know Sehun would be his partner and Jongin did not recognize his presence. “I smelled an alpha but I didn’t know it’s you!” Jongin continues as Sehun catches him keeping a paper bag on the floor. The omega huffs loudly and stands with his hands on his waist, “Where should I start?”

Sehun goes into a mild blank moment. He doesn’t understand how one can be carefree and free-spirited as Jongin. He sounds enthusiastic about everything and does everything willingly. “Maybe you can take this pile…” Sehun offers the worst to Jongin and the omega tilts his head, sending Sehun a charming smile. “ _Oh_ ,” Jongin sings, “He speaks.”

Sehun rolls his eyes to hide the little smile. He doesn’t smile. He hardly did anymore. He moves aside and makes way for Jongin to step forward. “How do you do it?” Jongin asks all of a sudden and Sehun blinks at the omega, “”Do what?” he mumbles his words and moves towards the shelves of dirty equipment. He hesitates for a second,

“I’m not being rude or anything,” Jongin starts and Sehun focuses on the spider web over the shelf. He truly hates cleaning. They should have kept this place clean from the beginning and this would not happen. “I am wondering…” Jongin starts but he pauses to clear his throat, “Your wolf… How can I not properly sense you? Like… I can smell you but the alpha is barely there…”

Sehun turns white as a sheet and clenches his teeth. All of a sudden he can feel something creeping over his back and he jerks his neck. Those memories come rushing back and Sehun can’t help but weaken on his knees. This was uncalled, unexpected. He falls on the ground and Jongin comes rushing towards him, “Don’t touch me.” Sehun hisses, warning the omega off. Jongin doesn’t move away but Sehun forces himself back. “Don’t touch me.” Sehun repeats.

“Are you okay? Did you eat? I have something to eat.” Jongin rambles instead of asking Sehun what’s wrong. Sehun pushes himself back against the shelf and leans against it to take a deep breath. Jongin inches closer to him and Sehun panics. He’s trapped with no way out. His hands feel heavy and his legs are weak. “Stop,” Sehun says, “Don’t come near me please… please leave.” Sehun begs, pushing away his ego and his alpha status. He begs the other to leave him alone but Jongin stays put with his eyes fixed on Sehun. Respecting Sehun’s wish, Jongin moves away but he doesn’t leave. He scoots away and sits across the room to look. He shuts his eyes and focuses on something beautiful. It’s a tip given by his brother but for now, Sehun cannot think of anything beautiful.

“Can I tell you something?” he hears Jongin’s voice and Sehun cannot block the omega’s voice. So he listens. Jongin continues without waiting for Sehun’s confirmation. “I came from a small town.” Sehun’s guess was right about Jongin. “I wouldn’t call this town big but it’s obviously bigger than mine.” Jongin continues and Sehun listens. His nerves have oddly started to calm down and Sehun could breathe better. “I never had this drink back in my town. It’s quite expensive but God,” Jongin moans and unconsciously Sehun opens his eyes to look at the other. He wonders what drink Jongin tasted for the first time. He wants to ask but thankfully, Jongin reveals it himself,

“Have you had Latte before?” Jongin asks although he knows he’s not getting any answers from Sehun. “That’s the best coffee I’ve ever had…” Jongin claims and with each second, Sehun’s mind is more focused on Jongin’s coffee adventure than his own misery. Sehun however doesn’t agree with Jongin’s coffee choice as he believes Iced Americano is tastier.

“Are you feeling better?” Jongin asks him after some time and Sehun shifts his gaze from Jongin to his hands. He nods and glances at Jongin. The other stands up with a bright smile and start working on holding the jerseys neatly. Sehun pushes himself up and dusts his pants, “Thank you.” He whispers and thankfully Jongin hears him. “No problem,” Jongin answers with a kind smile. Sehun is thankful that Jongin doesn’t question him about his episode. He works silently on his shelf and occasionally feels Jongin’s eyes on him. Sehun appreciates the concern for the first time. At least it will be a genuine concern for as long as it lasts.

After a few hours working in silence, Jongin groans loudly alerting Sehun who’s now working on the top shelf. “I need break. My stomach is hungry.” Jongin announces and Sehun stops doing what he’s doing to watch Jongin open his paper bag. He tries not to show interest on the sandwich in Jongin’s hands but Sehun can’t help but salivate. He shakes his head. Sehun has another hour to go and Sehun can definitely get something to eat on the way home.

“You want some?” Jongin asks him all of a sudden and Sehun is not sure if he looked eager when he turned to look at Jongin. “I have another one.” Jongin offers the other sandwich in the paper bag. Pushing away his dilemma, Sehun steps down from the mini ladder and takes the paper bag from Jongin. Without asking, Jongin reveals the filling of the sandwich and where he bought it. “I love sandwiches from Jerry’s too.” Sehun says, opening the wrapper carefully. As a habit, he sniffs the bread. He always loved tuna sandwiches and getting one for free at this moment, satisfies his stomach and cravings.

“We can go there some day,” Jongin suggests and Sehun could not help the snort that escapes. He shakes his head while munching on the sandwich, “Let’s not get ahead here.” Sehun remarks, and a frown appears between Jongin’s eyes. “I told you once, I am telling you again.” Sehun says, “Don’t get close to me. I am not a loner for a reason. I appreciate all your kindness but please…” Sehun sends Jongin a look, “Just please…” he says and for whatever reason that is, he hopes Jongin will understand.

\--//--

Two days passed since that incident slash confession, Jongin left him alone since then. Despite still working together in the sports room, Jongin never spoke to him anymore. Sehun could sense resentment coming from the omega. He couldn’t care less about that but sometimes Sehun reflects on it by remembering his brother’s words, _“You could be losing a true friend.”_ Sehun isn’t sure anymore if he wants a friend now. What would a friend do in his life now? He needed one earlier but that friend betrayed him.

They still have one more detention session to go and Sehun is already feeling some odd churn in his stomach. Something doesn’t feel right and Sehun tries hard to focus on copying the last sentences on the board. After this class, he’ll head to the sport’s room and be done with the task but Sehun doesn’t feel like heading there today. The lecturer dismisses the class and Sehun packs his things slowly.

As he makes his way to his lockers, a large crowd starts walking towards him and Sehun realizes it is break time for all. The hallway gets pack and Sehun tries his best to stay as close as he can to the wall. Some of them send him a dirty look and some ignores his existence. The worst of all is the type to simple knock him and pretend they never noticed him.

Just as he sees a space for him through the sea of people, someone hits him on the shoulder and Sehun loses his balance. Pitifully, he lands on his butt and hundred eyes turn to look at him. “Look at him…” A voice speaks, laughing as Sehun reaches for his bag pack on the floor. He doesn’t need to look up to see Alex and his gang, standing in front of him like a pack of hyenas. They’re not wolves for him. They’re just a bunch of sorry kids.

“Are you trying to stand up?” Alex mocks, kicking his legs and Sehun hisses quietly, glaring at the other. He ignores the other and pushes himself but another of Alex’s minion pushes him back to the ground. Anger pools in Sehun’s mind and he fumes angrily, almost using his bag to smack Alex on the face but a familiar, loud voice rings amongst the crowd’s murmur. “What are you even doing? Being a bully is wrong! I could report you guys to the office this instance.” Jongin rambles, standing between Sehun and Alex.

Sehun’s reaction must be so obvious because Jongin sends him a glare back. “Oh my God, Taemin,” Alex calls, between his chuckles. “Isn’t this the freshman you said?”

“Yes,” Taemin’s voice is heard from behind Alex and Sehun glances up to look at Taemin who’s walking over to stand next to Alex. They look like mean girls in a chick flick. Ignoring them, Sehun pushes himself up although he was about to be pushed back down. He pushes the other back and slings his bag over his shoulders. “Don’t leave yet, Sehun.” Alex teases, grabbing Sehun’s bag. Sehun could feel dirt crawling over his neck as soon as Alex grabs his bag pack. “I bet this little omega here would like to know you better,”

Sehun glances towards Jongin who is looking lost and confused in between them. The boy stands as tall as all of them but curious glances and wolf status makes him small. Sehun pulls his lips tight and keeps his face straight. There is no use of panicking. He knew this day would come but still he would like Jongin out of this mess. “Leave him out of this.” Sehun mumbles and to his surprise Alex burst out laughing. “Leave him out?” Alex’s laugh resonates in the hallway and the others start to giggle. “He has walked in but pity…” Alex moves close to Jongin and puts his hand around the clueless omega. “He doesn’t know about you.”

“Has anyone told you about him?” Alex questions Jongin and Sehun watches the omega blink curiously at the other. Jongin is so confused yet so curious. Jongin shakes his head and glances towards Sehun, “Well… this guy here,”

“Alex.” Sehun warns but the other pays no attention to him.

“He’s an alpha.” Alex introduces the good first and Jongin raises his eyebrows. Sehun knows Jongin must be wondering about it. “I know that.” Jongin answers as a matter of fact but Alex leans closer to Jongin’s face, “But, his wolf is barely alive.” Alex says, loud enough to bring giggles from around them. Jongin tilts his head to look at Sehun. His eyes are loud with questions but Sehun looks away, waiting for Alex to spill the worse. “You know why?” Alex asks Jongin.

Sehun knows, by now Jongin must have known what happened to him. He couldn’t stand there and watch Jongin’s expression. He left right before Alex could spill and as he walked away, Alex’s mocking laugh and Taemin’s pathetic giggle rings in his ears. Sehun heads towards the sports room to finish whatever that is left for him to do; a little dusting and rearranging there and here and he’ll be done with his detention with Jongin. Thinking about Jongin, Sehun sighs and leans against the rack.

“Fucking idiots, useless piece of shallow pig and God!!, I am so frustrated!” Sehun pushes himself off the rack and stares at Jongin who made his entrance quite noisily. “How do you deal with those kinds of people?” Jongin asks him and it takes Sehun some seconds to comprehend that the omega is actually talking to him. Jongin runs his fingers through his hair as if he’s frustrated with life and Sehun can’t help but chuckle. “What are you trying to do?” he asks, unsure if Jongin is showing his true intentions. Sehun isn’t even sure what Jongin’s true intention is. “I am asking you, how you deal with them since you have experience?”

Again, Sehun chuckles and shakes his head. “My experience huh?” he scratches under his chin, feeling the fresh stubble he has forgotten to shave in the morning. “Which experience are you referring to?” Sehun asks, unconsciously gritting those words out of his mouth, angrily staring at the now surprised omega, “Experience of getting raped or experience of dealing with people who refuse to know the truth?”

“What?” Jongin whispers, “Raped?” he cups his mouth in pure surprise and Sehun snaps out of his anger to properly read the omega. “Stop pretending like you didn’t know.” Sehun rolls his eyes and turns his back around. He starts stacking the cones and pushing it to the corner with his legs. He glances towards the omega when he doesn’t hear a response and to his surprise, he finds Jongin squatting with his hands covering his face. “Didn’t Alex tell you about it when I left?” Sehun speaks, feeling slightly guilty for lashing out on Jongin.

“No because I slapped him for wanting to openly speak of one’s secret.”

“You slapped him?” Sehun asks, surprised.

“Kind of.” Jongin glances up to look at Sehun and he sniffs, “I’m sorry to hear about what happened. I didn’t know.” Jongin speaks softly and for once Sehun’s heart wavers at Jongin’s sincerity. He’s the only one besides Suho to feel bad for Sehun. “I’m sorry I lashed out on you. I thought he,”

“No. Your anger is justified Sehun. I think I know where you’re coming from and I truly understand if you don’t trust anyone and if you cannot open up to anyone.”

“No one except my brother listened to me.”

“I will. If you let me,”

Sehun sighs and shakes his head, “No. It’s best you stay away from me. You’ll be their target from now especially after that slap.”

“No, Sehun. I am not trying to be your knight in shining armour but I choose to stand with truth.”

Truth. Sehun turns around silently and stares at the colourful cones. His mind slips into an empty mind space and he stares blankly at the wall without knowing what to think and do. He hears Jongin moving things around, humming a song softly. Sehun wishes he could be like Jongin but he has lost the spirit to like Jongin. He cannot even remember if he was someone carefree before the incident. “Sehun…” Sehun glances to the side, unmoving as Jongin makes his appearance beside him.

“I am sorry to burden you with unnecessary thoughts…” Jongin starts, hinting to Sehun’s unmoving, silent state. “I know it’s hard to move on with people who aren’t supportive.” Jongin speaks softly and instantly Sehun senses the omega’s genuine intentions. Someone with bad intentions will not think of people’s support on victims. And, what Jongin said makes Sehun realize that since the incident passed, he didn’t actually get support from anyone besides his brother.

“But… I want to be with you. I want to support your truth.”

“Why?” Sehun whispers back after gaining some strength to use his voice. “Why would you help me?”

“Not everyone deserves help Sehun,” Jongin says and Sehun frowns for a second, “But everyone, especially you, deserves support.”

Sehun pretends to look for the dirty cloth he kept so he could think. It has been so long and he’s not ready to accept help from anyone else aside his brother. Jongin has made a fair point about getting support but, Jongin is a stranger. Maybe, stranger is best in his position. “You’re from around here right?” Jongin questions him as if he listened to Sehun’s inner turmoil of not knowing how to befriend someone. “Yeah,” Sehun answers while working on his part of the room and he hears Jongin grunting, pushing in the shelf he pulled out yesterday.

“Will you be okay if you showed me around?” Jongin asks merrily but with hesitancy. Sehun glances towards Jongin and finds the other looking at him with bright eyes and hope in his eyes. For a second, Sehun finds Jongin extremely adorable. He looks like those cute cubs in his neighbourhood who has big brown eyes. Jongin rubs his ears nervously when Sehun doesn’t answer and he turns around with a cute pout on his lips.

Sehun never noticed all these before and now it’s coming to him naturally. He stares at Jongin from behind and admires the omega’s height and long legs. For an instant, Sehun gets jealous of Jongin because the omega has the perfect balance of body and legs. Sehun’s torso is long as if, his height is made up of his torso instead of his legs. But Jongin’s legs are clearly the reason for his tall height. “You’re staring at me.” Jongin sings, without turning to look at Sehun quickly turns around. His cheeks burn in shame and he smiles to himself. “I’m sorry,” Sehun whispers and he hears Jongin laughing, calling him cute.

Sehun could feel the heat reaching up his ears and he rubs them, hoping that Jongin wouldn’t notice his bright red ears under the light. “If you plan on coming with me, I’ll wait in by the main gate at around 8,” Jongin informs and Sehun could not stop his curiosity, “To go where?” he asks the omega.

“You know… walk around and look around.” Jongin answers with a chuckle.

\--//--

Sehun cannot believe himself for standing by the main gate, hiding from the people. He’s not the type to walk around at night. He has never left the house at night ever since the incident and right now, Sehun is regretting his decision. Jongin is nowhere to be seen and it’s already after eight. He sighs and kicks a pebble, pushing his hands into his pockets dejectedly. He was eager earlier but now, the eagerness dies as he waits.

“You came…” Jongin gasps from a few metres away and Sehun pushes off from the wall he has been leaning on to give the other a shrug. “I thought you were pranking me.” Sehun mumbles, looking at the omega. Jongin is dressed comfortably; a dark blue top and a light blue, ragged jeans. The boy looks good for Sehun to keep staring. “You look nice,” Jongin comments and Sehun sends the other a small smile. He wishes to compliment Jongin back but his words gets swallowed when Jongin starts walking ahead, telling Sehun about their destination.

“Are you honestly this awkward?” Jongin speaks, stopping a while to look at Sehun. Sehun sends Jongin a glance and stares down at his shoes. He nods, “I’m new at this.” He answers honestly and Jongin sends him a sweet smile; the sweetest smile Sehun has ever seen on anyone and he, for a brief second feel his heart beating. “It’s okay. I will be your step by step guide.” Jongin giggles, linking his arms with Sehun’s but Sehun jumps away with a polite smile. Touching is a way bigger step and Sehun is not ready for it yet.

Being with Jongin is easy. The boy makes words flow out of Sehun’s mouth easily although most of the time he doesn’t want to speak. The best part about Jongin is that, the omega doesn’t question Sehun about his past. He keeps a neat distance between Sehun’s past and present. Everything he does, doesn’t overstep the boundaries and Sehun has unconsciously let Jongin breach his walls.

“You want to go for a run?” Jongin asks and Sehun freezes on his seat with his spoon stopping mid-air. “Wh-what?” he stutters, putting the spoon down. He sits up straight and tries breathing in a lungful of air. Going for a run means Sehun has to shift into his wolf form and right now, he doesn’t want anyone to see his wolf. The alpha is not in shape to be in front of anyone and Sehun is not sure if the alpha can go for a run. “I normally go for a run after dinner. We can go somewhere near, a place you’re comfortable.” Jongin suggests but the omega soon realizes Sehun’s pale state. Jongin stops talking.

“The alpha is weak. I don’t think he’ll be able to go for a run and he’s not in a good state.” Sehun explains without looking at Jongin but he feels the omega’s distraught. Jongin is upset but Sehun doubts if it is because he refused the run. “Is it because what happened to you?” Jongin asks him and Sehun nods, without wanting to say anything. In front of him, Jongin looks upset and frustrated. His anger makes him look intimidating but yet, Sehun doesn’t understand why the omega is upset.

“I am so furious right now.” Jongin claims, fisting his hands on the table. “I bet the idiot who is at fault doesn’t know he’d caused so much in your life.” Jongin points and Sehun keeps his eyes focused on Jongin’s long, shiny nails. He had gone through these emotions. He had gone through feeling furious and livid over those men but there’s nothing he can do, nothing to be done. “Is there no way your alpha could heal?”

Sehun thinks back of those times where he’d eat six times a day, hoping that enough nutrition will bring the alpha back to life but he was wrong. It’s like trying to safe someone who’s already dead so all effort and hopes are crushed into pieces when Sehun realizes that the alpha is never going to heal. “Nothing. We’ve tried everything and nothing worked.” Sehun says tiredly, hoping that Jongin will drop the topic once and for all. However when Sehun glances towards the other, it seems the omega is doing some grave thinking.

“It’s late.” Sehun wipes his mouth with the napkin, “My brother will get worried.” Sehun speaks, raising his hand slightly for the bill. He pays for both their meal and Jongin remains silent, still looking focused on something Sehun fears. He has a hunch that the other could be planning something about it.

“Will we hang out again?” Jongin asks politely, tapping the table nervously. “Let’s not get ahead with this okay?” Sehun says and pushes his chair back. Jongin’s wide eyes don’t surprise Sehun and he sends the other a smile. Sehun leaves without saying anything else but he catches Jongin’s disappointed look through the glass from outside the eatery.

\--//--

Sehun has successfully distanced himself from Jongin. The reason to his distancing is simple. He doesn’t want Jongin to be involved with him in any manner. Thus, Sehun decides to skip college for a few days. His brother was the first to scold him and lecture him about his decision but Sehun couldn’t care less. He needs time and space to think and manage the mixed pieces in his head.

Sitting against his favourite tree spot, Sehun stares at the small stream in front of him. He has been here for almost five hours; sitting, staring, dreaming, sleeping and sighing. His mind reminds him to shift, bring the weak alpha out for some sun and air. He must do it. It has been some days since he last shifted and if he’s to prolong the shifting, the alpha could grow weaker. Reluctantly, Sehun shifts and shakes his fur. The reflection in the stream doesn’t scare him anymore. The frail grey wolf is what he is. He is thinner than any other wolf. There is hardly meat on him. The grey wolf is all bones and its fur is a pity case. Its fur is tangled like a new born cub’s and it’s not growing neither getting better.

A small huff escapes from the wolf’s mouth and it turns around to rest by the tree once again. Sehun rests his head on his paw and starts looking around. The sky is clear; no clouds, only an endless view of blue. Lowering his gaze, Sehun watches the trees; the leaves move along languidly with the breeze. They look like they’re dancing to a song. Sehun then shifts his gaze to look at the other trees. Some of them have their leaves turning brown and some are growing new leaves. It looks like the cycle of life is on-going harmoniously. He huffs again, wondering when his story will turn into a new leaf.

“You know, sighing alone wouldn’t help your wolf heal.”

Sehun jumps, and stands on his four paws. He is in his protective stance but recognizing the person through the brown eyes. He growls, displaying his annoyance for the other to get the hint. The other wolf ignores his warning and makes itself comfortable near the tree. The way its tail sways invites Sehun to join him in a peaceful talk. “What are you doing here, Jongin?” Sehun questions the white and grey, mixed coloured wolf. Sehun lies back on the ground, keeping a safe distance between them.

Jongin is yet to question Sehun about his wolf but the omega doesn’t seem to pay any attention to his frail state. “You know something,” Jongin starts, gaining Sehun attention and the alpha flicks its ear to pay attention without looking, “I think I know why you you’re not gaining some weight.” Now Sehun turns to look at the omega and the other seems to be giggling. Sehun doesn’t hate the way Jongin spoke about his weight but somehow he feels a bubbling dissatisfaction. The need to get better dwells within him and Sehun looks away before he give in to a fake hope.

“You got to eat in your wolf form! If you keep eating in your human form, only your human body will benefit. You got to cure your wolf in your wolf form.” Jongin claims a little too loudly for Sehun’s liking and the alpha turns to look at the omega. “It is basic common sense don’t you think?” Jongin asks him and Sehun stares at the other, analysing Jongin’s points. He hardly ate while he is in his wolf form.

“I seriously think you should try.” Jongin continues and rests his head back on his paws. “What are you doing here anyways,” Sehun asks him instead of commenting on Jongin’s idea. It seems that the omega is here on a walk with his group of friends and sensed someone he knows close by. “So you’re saying you can sense me?”

“What? You mean no one actually could?” Jongin gapes at him, a little surprised. “I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe, they choose not to sense you.”

“As in, they’re avoiding me?” Sehun snorts,

“I think so. It’s impossible not to sense an alpha.” Jongin says, locking his gaze with Sehun’s surprised ones. Jongin continues to ramble on why Sehun finds certain thing so shocking. It is shocking to Sehun. At first Jongin could sense him in his human form, now Jongin could sense him in his wolf form. And the thing Jongin said about people avoiding him is not true because, his brother would have sensed him. Sehun snorts and shakes his head. “When are you leaving?” He asks the other, turning just in time before he could see Jongin’s surprised and hurt face.

“Why do you keep chasing me away?” Jongin asks, voice dejected and Sehun guesses the other is pouting too. He huffs into the ground, sending particles of dust into the air. “You’re the only one who’s always chasing me away.”

“Maybe you should go to those who like you around.” Sehun answers rudely with an eye roll and he feels a small stick landing on his back. He lazily glances towards the other wolf and looks away. He cannot look at Jongin for long; especially when the other is pouting and batting his eyelashes prettily. Something must be wrong with Sehun. He’s getting attracted to the grey and white omega. “I can’t. I won’t. I like being with you.”

Sehun swears his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He grunts and shifts a little so Jongin won’t be able to see his smiling and getting red. Sehun has no worries about his wolf since he’s confident Jongin can’t sense but all of a sudden Jongin throws another stick towards him. This time it lands right on his snoot and Sehun turns to glare at the other. He uses his paw to rub his snoot, “Stop throwing sticks at me.”

“Oh Sehun…” Jongin sings with a teasing smile, “Smile if you want to smile. Don’t hide it. “

“Who said I was smiling?” Sehun looks away, trying his level best to look as calm as possible but as Jongin rolls on the ground and lays on his back with his human laughter filling the area, Sehun turns to look at the omega. Jongin looks so beautiful. In a split second, Sehun wishes to roll around with Jongin but in another second, his mood turns sour and he sighs into the ground.

“Sehun, I could sense you smiling and sense you sulking.”

“I am really uncomfortable right now. I never had someone breaching my comfort zone like you’re doing.”

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin whispers and Sehun decides that it is time to leave. He better leave because Jongin will never leave on his own. So ignoring the omega, Sehun gets on his paw and shakes his fur. “I’ll get going.” He announces and starts walking away. He wishes to turn around at look at Jongin but decides that it best to leave. Normally, Sehun would have shifted back into his human form but today he chooses to walk the wolf back. Maybe Jongin is right; he should be doing things in his wolf form so the alpha could gain some strength and stamina.

“Sehun?” Suho stares at his, clearly surprised to see Sehun walking home in his wolf form. “You okay? Tired?”

Sehun shakes his head and shifts into his human form, right in front of the doorsteps. “I actually feel better.” Sehun sits on by the door. Suho joins him and sits next to him. On his way back, Sehun managed to catch a squirrel. It was pure luck since the squirrel was distracted with a nut. He also felt odd satisfaction in his stomach when he started devouring the squirrel. Some strange sensation travelled along his veins making Sehun believe in Jongin’s theory. Maybe, his alpha could heal.

“Someone told me that I should eat and do things in my wolf form in order for my wolf to heal.”

“Is this the same someone who sensed your alpha?”

Sehun nods making plans on what he’s going to do with his wolf. The first plan is of course to eat and have walks. Other than that, Sehun can’t think of anything he’d like to do. So for now, he’s going to focus on gaining strength. “He could be right. Before this you hardly stay in your wolf form and I don’t remember seeing you eat as a wolf.” His brother supports Jongin’s idea and Sehun sends his brother a thankful smile. “But stay close Sehun. I don’t want you going far…” Suho reminds him and a weird churn twists his heart. It looks like they both will never move on from the fear.

Since Sehun skips classes for days, he’s been in his wolf form. Even at home, Sehun is in his wolf form; sleeping on the floor, eating in the backyard. When he wants to take a dip, Sehun goes to the small stream at his favourite spot and washes up. Honestly, it felt good. Sehun doesn’t want to have false hope but he could feel some changes in his wolf. The alpha has more energy now. Before this, Sehun would take a short rest after walking for ten minutes but now, Sehun could go on for an hour. Even his appetite has doubled and it makes Sehun confident that he’ll gain some weight soon.

“I left some meat for you.” Suho announces as he stands by the door, ready to leave for work. Lazing on the floor with his eyes on the TV, Sehun shakes his tail to acknowledge his brother. He itches to go out for his walks but he chooses to stay indoors. Ten minutes of being alone in the house, Sehun decides that it is worth sitting under the tree. Minutes later, Sehun is already out of the house and he walks towards his favourite spot.

All of a sudden, Sehun could sense a familiar omega nearby him. Sehun stops to familiarize with the emotion. He had never felt another wolf’s presence before. Slowly, Sehun turns to look towards the direction but to his confusion, he couldn’t see the omega. He gets another wave of emotions; happiness. Sehun swallows nervously; knowing that the happiness he felt is coming from another wolf. To feed his curiosity, Sehun decides to find out. Trusting his instincts, Sehun follows his senses towards another direction. As he reaches closer, he could hear giggles and laughter.

“Sehun?” Jongin looks surprised. He’s sitting on the ground with two wolf cubs around him. Sehun glances towards the young wolves and swallows. He panics when one of it tries to wobble towards Sehun and unconsciously, he growls. The cub whimpers and runs back towards Jongin. “I got scared. I thought he’ll hug me.” Sehun justifies his actions by stuttering. He is still staring at the cubs, hoping they’ll keep their distance.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks him. The omega doesn’t sound like he’s angry at Sehun for scaring the cub. Jongin looks surprised and happy. Sehun could sense Jongin’s emotions. He’s happy to see Sehun. Scratching the back of his nape nervously, Sehun blinks his eyes when he cannot handle knowing someone else’s emotions. “I was going for a walk and I heard some noises.” Sehun lies a little but the omega beams as bright as the sun.

“Join me? I am babysitting my sister’s children.” Jongin invites him, patting the ground. Sehun wishes to join the other. Jongin wants him to join them but the cubs scare him. They’ll try to get close to him and Sehun isn’t sure if he can handle freaking out in front of innocent children. “I’ll warn them to stay away from you.” Jongin assures and Sehun regrets looking at the omega. Now, he cannot say no. “Fine,” he mumbles.

As Sehun makes himself comfortable in a corner, Jongin keeps looking at him with a smile. “You look a lot better, healthier.”

“I have been…” Sehun clears his throat and glances towards the omega. “following your suggestion.” Sehun informs and he hears Jongin giggling. Jongin looks extremely beautiful. He’s not only beautiful but he has an extremely pleasing character. Never once Sehun felt in danger around Jongin. Instead of worrying of his own well-being, Jongin worries about Sehun and cares for him.

“That’s wonderful Sehun! Believe me, you’ll be one healthy alpha in a few weeks! And guess what, I bet you’ll have lines of suitors coming after you!”

“Why are you saying such nonsense,” Sehun stops the other before Jongin can elaborate more on Sehun’s line of suitors. “You know such thing will not happen.” He mumbles, watching the little cubs crawl over Jongin’s lap to reach to his face. Sehun stares at the cubs intently. They are cute and squishy. Sehun notices one of the cubs is a female and the younger one is a male. “Why not Sehun?” Jongin’s question distracts Sehun from watching the cubs. “Look at you. You’re good looking and charming.”

“These people won’t look at my face without talking about my past.”

“I am.” Jongin stops Sehun from talking with just two words. He stares at the omega without blinking and tries to see what’s beyond those words. Sehun looks away when Jongin doesn’t break the eye contact. “And what past are we talking about here?” Jongin asks Sehun, sounding a little angry.

“Sehun these people will continue harassing you if you don’t speak up. You have to fight for yourself. If you’re going to continue giving in to these people, they will step on you, crush you.”

“Jongin,” Sehun speaks, a little tired now. He is actually tired to fight for himself. “All my efforts were vain.”

“Will you tell me about it? So I can help you out. I cannot afford to see someone like you lose to hypocrisy and evil.”

Sehun laughs and distracts himself by looking at the cubs, “How old are they?” he asks Jongin and he hears the omega’s displeased snort. “A year apart, 5 and 6.”

“Who’s more active? The girl or the boy?” Sehun realizes he’s interested to know about the cubs. He hardly gets a chance to spend time with young wolves and Sehun is thankful, he can be with these little ones. Jongin tells Sehun about the little boy who’s more active than his sisters. “Boys, they tend to bite on everything even when you warn them not to!” Jongin exclaims and even in their wolf form, Sehun could imagine Jongin’s wide eyes and pouty lips. Sehun smiles as he thinks back of his childhood memories. Sehun was once a troublemaker too. His brother would always get into trouble because of Sehun’s antiques. He remembers once, he was playing with Suho’s shirt and ended up tearing it apart. That shirt was Suho’s uniform and he didn’t have any other shirt to wear. “I used to bite things too.” Sehun mumbles, locking eyes with the little boy.

“I am sure you did. I bet you stole some fruits too.” Jongin playfully accuses, and Sehun barks out laughter, “I did!” he claims, and the omega inches closer to Sehun, provoking Sehun, “And surely you ate it there and left the remnant there deliberately.”

“I didn’t! Taemin did!” Sehun says and freezes.

There’s a sudden lump of silence between them as Sehun stares at Jongin in horror. It was a trap. Jongin’s smile confirms it all but Sehun doesn’t feel attacked at all. Instead he feels another boulder being lifted from his chest. “So, you guys have been friends since a very long time.” Jongin whispers, moving closer to Sehun slowly as the cubs dozes off on the ground.

“Can we talk? I feel like I need to look at your face while opening up about my life.” Sehun mumbles, getting up on his legs and walks towards the bushes to shift into his human form. He stays there for some moments, perking up to listen to Jongin’s movements. Once Jongin calls his name, Sehun walks out from behind the bush and steals glances at Jongin. “You have peaches on your cheeks,” Jongin comments and Sehun brings his hands over his cheeks, raising his eyebrows questioningly at the other.

“You’re getting meaty.” Jongin explains with a wink and gets back to sit at his spot, “So, tell me about your ex-best friend.”

“I don’t feel like talking about him suddenly,” Sehun sighs and stares at the cubs. He doesn’t want to dig on the past and dwell upon his treacherous fate. Sehun smirks, shaking his head lightly. Taemin will surely face his mistakes one day. He’s no saint. He’s a lamb in a wolf’s mask.

“Can I sit closer? I don’t want us to be talking loudly. Our little champ here is a light sleeper.” Jongin gestures to the male cub and makes pitiful eyes at Sehun. “Not so close.” Sehun says and watches the omega inch closer with a huge smile. Sehun could sense the omega’s heat with their close proximity. The heat burns his cheeks and Sehun clears his throat, shifting a little. “You’re nice,” Jongin says all of a sudden, “and sweet.”

“What?” Sehun guffaws and sends Jongin a glance, “Despite being uncomfortable with strangers, you’ve let me in, talking to me.”

Sehun snorts. “Which is why, I am easily tricked and backstabbed.”

“You’re talking about Taemin right?”

“You’re nice too.” Sehun ignores Jongin’s question and praises the other back. “For some reasons, I am thankful to you. You’ve discovered some things about me that no one knew.”

“Like?” Jongin questions back, obviously confused with Sehun’s statement.

“You sensed my alpha. You gave me suggestion on ways to heal the alpha and above all that, you never hated me, judged me for being me.”

“No one sensed your alpha?” Jongin muses loudly, saying it’s impossible.

“They couldn’t. Even my brother couldn’t. So, we went to see the doctor. He said my wolf is barely alive, almost dying due to the shock and attack. I was underage.”

“I can clearly sense you though…” Jongin shifts to look at Sehun. Sehun raises the side of his lips in a slight smile and looks back at the omega, “Which is why, I am quite surprised. My brother still couldn’t sense me but you can.”

“Hmmm,” Jongin sighs and leans his head on his knees, “This is weird. Am I special?” Jongin gasps comically and bursts out laughing. Laughing Jongin does things to his heart to which Sehun can’t help but smile along. To distract himself from the bubble he’s getting into, Sehun glances at the little ones once again. They seem to have rolled over to be closer to Jongin. “They’re asleep. You want to try touching them?” Jongin asks, noticing Sehun’s focus on the cubs.

“I… No. I don’t think I can handle the emotions.” Sehun shakes his head vigorously but continues staring at the cubs.

“If you never try, you wouldn’t know.” Jongin coaxes him and Sehun uses the silence as an opportunity to weigh his fear and curiosity. He timidly brings his hand forward but stops mid air to clench his fist and turn to look at the omega. Jongin sends him an encouraging smile. With that smile, Sehun brings his hand over the little boy. His hand remains in the air as his pathetic side questions his curious mind. Ignoring the fear and tremble on his skin, Sehun brings his hand down to softly pat the little one.

He gasps and pulls back his hand. “He’ll be awake.” Sehun chortles nervously but Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “He won’t. Trust me.” Jongin pushes Sehun to try again and this time, Sehun senses an excitement coming from his own wolf. The alpha wants to touch the cub too. A little braver than before, Sehun pats the boy once again. His hand caresses the soft fur and unconsciously a smile blooms on his face. Sehun is too enamoured by the cub to notice Jongin staring at him lovingly.

“He’s soft.” Sehun whispers, caressing the little one. He feels a vibration under his palm and glances to look at the omega. “He likes your touch.” Jongin whispers and leans closer, “Slowly, he’ll lean into your palm.”

Just as Jongin finished talking, the little one turns around and leans into Sehun’s palm. Sehun freezes but his hand remains on the cub. Sehun swallows nervously when the cub starts rubbing its cheek against Sehun’s palm. “Breathe Sehun,” Jongin reminds and Sehun releases the air he has been holding in his chest. “He… He scared me.” Sehun sends Jongin a crooked smile and pulls his hand back. It burns but Sehun likes the sting.

“Sehun…” Jongin whispers, voice so low like he’s breathing. Sehun turns to look at the other and notices the omega’s dilated pupils and red cheeks. “You’re being extremely adorable now and I totally want to squish you like I would do to Raeon when he’s being a cute baby.”

“What?” Sehun couldn’t stop the embarrassment from burning his cheeks thus he throws a dead leaf towards the other. “Haaaa,” Jongin sighs loudly, resting his head against the tree, “You’re making it hard for me,” Jongin whispers but Sehun didn’t hear as he’s busy staring at the cub who’s now by his feet. Sehun ignores the omega and focuses on Raeon, the male cub. He glances at the female cub that’s sleeping soundly without moving much.

He glances towards Jongin when he doesn’t hear him. It turns out the omega has fallen asleep and Sehun stares at all three sleeping wolf. Their light snore is calming. It brings a distinguished happiness into Sehun’s veins. As he keeps staring longer, Sehun realizes things he’s missing in life. He shouldn’t restrict himself with a lie that’s made up by someone else. With a soft sigh and a deep breath, Sehun glances between the cubs and Jongin. He craves to touch the cub again. He believes a young one is the most genuine one and judging by Raeon’s reaction to Sehun’s touch, Sehun believes he deserves to be liked and loved.

Continuous stares made Sehun’s eyes drowsy and he has no idea when and how long he was asleep. But as soon as his eyes blinked open, Sehun almost got the shock of his life. He is surrounded by cubs and an omega. Raeon has made his way up Sehun’s lap and the other cub is sleeping close to Sehun’s legs with her tiny leg stretched up over Sehun’s. Next to him, Jongin is breathing into his neck. Sehun tries not to panic but he’s failing to control his heartbeat. The rush in his blood is sending his heart into a haywire mess. Jongin is so close to him, sleeping soundly with his head nestled between the juncture of Sehun’s neck.

The omega smells divine. His heart beats dramatically slow as if the whole time is slowed down only for him to admire what’s next to him. The wind is gentle, the leaves are still and the birds are chirping softly. Sehun could feel his sweat trailing down his forehead reminding him of his panic attack but he couldn’t bring his hands to move Jongin away. He has to touch the omega to move him and to touch Jongin means Sehun must relive his nightmare.

Slowly; Slowly Sehun tries to move away without touching the omega. He should scoot away, but Jongin’s head would fall so suddenly and it could hurt the omega. So Sehun moves slowly, keeping his hand close just in case the opposite happens and fate wasn’t on his side. Jongin’s head almost hit the tree but thankfully Sehun reaches out in time to hold Jongin’s head.

Sehun’s mouth hangs low when he comprehends what happened. Jongin’s warm head in his palm sends scary reminder to Sehun. He starts freezing with his blood turning cold in his veins. Sehun licks his lips, thinking what he should do with the foreign feeling in his palm. Sehun starts to shiver but thankfully he decides to slowly lean the other against the tree. When Jongin is secured, unmoving against the tree, Sehun quickly scoots away. He makes sure he doesn’t end up kicking the cubs. Raeon is already cuddling his sister and Sehun doesn’t remember how the boy reached near her. Quietly, Sehun tiptoes away from them and runs home.

\--//--

“Sehun! Goodness, are you alright? I was about to look for you! You’ve been away for hours!” Suho looks worried, following Sehun closely but all of a sudden he stops to stand in front of Sehun, sniffing him suspiciously. “Sehun… I smell cubs and omega on you.” His brother stares at him, panicking and worried but Sehun could not explain to his brother about the scent on him.

“It’s Jongin and his sister’s children.” Sehun mumbles, sending his brother a glance and walks away, trying to escape from more questions.

“Jongin? Who’s that? I never heard… wait,” Suho runs towards him and stands right in front of him, stopping Sehun from walking away. Suho waves his hands in front of Sehun, trying to gesture Sehun to speak to him, “Talk to me Sehun… Don’t push me away please.”

Sehun sighs and pushes his hair back in frustrations. “I am confused about so many things,” Sehun mumbles, walking away once again to sit on the couch in the middle of their small living room. He leans against the couch and looks up to the ceiling, at the white fan in the middle of the room. “Jongin is the omega from college?” Suho questions as he sits in front of Sehun on the opposite couch. The young alpha nods and looks at his brother.

“I met him somewhere in the woods and he invited me to join him. He was babysitting the cubs.” Sehun tells Suho about how he met Jongin. The elder will need explanation and Sehun continues telling him about the cubs. “The cubs were less scary.” Sehun says, looking at his hand. He can still feel the soft furs against his skin. Sehun is unaware of the little smile on his lips as he continues rubbing his palm, refreshing the touch in his head; a certain touch.

“What did you talk with Jongin? He seems like a nice kid.” Suho provokes Sehun to talk more about the omega and unconsciously Sehun giggles,

“He’s surprised why he is the only one sensing my alpha.” Sehun glances towards his brother and the elder is scrunching up his nose to catch a certain scent. Obviously, Suho still can’t sense him and Sehun doesn’t find it weird anymore. “He also said, I should speak up about what actually happened to me.”

“I don’t know this boy but I think he has good feelings for you.”

Sehun feels heat creeping up his cheeks and quickly clears his throat. “You look happier too and I would like to bravely credit the boy.”

“He… I think he’s helping me cope with things.” Sehun answers honestly.

“So, how are you planning to tell the truth?” Suho asks, looking directly into Sehun’s eyes and he stares back, thinking of a plan that would kill two birds with one stone.

“I will leave my past behind and move on.”

\--//--

Sehun did say he’ll move on. However right now, Sehun doesn’t know how he should do that. He hardly knows anyone in college and all those that he used to know, avoids him. Sehun spots Jongin in the cafeteria and stops by to think if he should approach the other. Jongin seems to be in his usual great mood – giggling and laughing with his group of friends. Sehun stops breathing all of sudden. Jongin turned to look at him and is waving crazily, gesturing Sehun to go over.

Some pair of eyes has taken interest on Sehun and among them is Taemin. Sehun noticed the other from the corner of his eyes and decides that he should walk over to Jongin. “You left without saying anything!” Jongin claims as soon as Sehun sits and he catches Jongin’s friends hanging their mouth in shock. They started whispering and asking about Jongin’s relationship with Sehun but Jongin is too caught up with Sehun to give his friends attention.

“It was late and you guys were sleeping soundly. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jongin pouts and twirls his fork into the noodles. “Raeon couldn’t stop talking about you.” Jongin continues sulking, looking almost angry and upset. “He kept talking about you to my sister until I almost got scolding from her.”

“Why?” Sehun chuckles, looking at Jongin only. He couldn’t be bothered by those curious glances and looks like Jongin isn’t as well. They seem to be in their own bubble and Sehun likes it. “She wanted to know who you are. Can you believe it she thought you were unreal?” Jongin is now facing Sehun, with his hands waving between them. Jongin’s eyes are fiery but with lots of passion. Sehun laughs and rests his elbow on the table. He faces Jongin too and he knows for sure, he’s smiling. This is something, people in college didn’t witness before. Sehun feels oddly good about. A pinch of confidence boosts his alpha pride.

“Why am I unreal?” Sehun asks in between soft chuckles,

“Raeon rarely talks about people and he couldn’t stop talking about _Nini’s Alpha friend_ so my sister thought I made an imaginary friend.”

Sehun laughs again and this time he leans back against the bench and laughs to his heart’s content. “Why is Nini’s Alpha friend an imaginary being?” Sehun teases, smiling genuinely at the omega and for a split second he catches the change in Jongin’s eyes. The omega looks smitten and his eyes say it all. “Because,” Jongin clears his throat and turns away. His cheeks are pink and a pleasant scent reaches Sehun’s nose. “I don’t usually have alpha friends. I normally avoid them.”

Sehun gapes at the other with a scrutinizing gaze. He can’t believe his ears. “I don’t believe this.” Sehun mumbles. Jongin doesn’t look like the type to avoid people. He bravely approached Sehun but, “Then why didn’t you avoid me?” Sehun questions Jongin suspiciously.

“You weren’t after me. You didn’t try to be my suitor.” Jongin glances at Sehun. His cheeks are now blazing red, “You know how alphas behave around omegas.” Jongin mumbles, timidly biting the cold fries from his plate.

“Did anyone try?” Sehun is surprised how interested he is with Jongin’s story. There’s so much he doesn’t know about the other. Jongin nods, “A few since the day I joined and even the guy….” Jongin hums remembering a name, “The one with your ex-best friend.”

Alex. Sehun frowns into Jongin’s plate unaware of the growing pheromones he’s emitting. “Sehun,” Jongin shakes him, “You’re releasing…” Jongin whispers into his ears and Sehun glances at Jongin, looking at the omega’s hand on his shoulder. “Releasing what?” Sehun whispers back, enjoying the warmth and their close proximity. “Alpha pheromones…” Jongin’s eyes shifts low and Sehun follows Jongin’s gaze. They both licks their lips at the same time.

“It’s impossible,” Sehun whispers,

“I think you should get used to it Sehun. You’ll soon be the most desirable alpha out there.” Jongin moves away with a teasing smile and he winks. “Where are you going?” Sehun asks as Jongin stands up. He wishes to grab the omega’s hand, stop him from going but Sehun buries his urge. “I have one last class to attend.” Jongin sings smiling sweetly but he leans back in to look into Sehun’s eyes. The omega is teasing and he’s loving it. “If you want, you can wait for me. We can walk back together.” Jongin offers. With that, the omega turns around and leaves Sehun in a dilemma.

All their classes end the same time. So when Sehun walks out of his class, he starts questioning his heart if he should look for a certain someone. He walks slowly along the almost empty hallway. Some voice can still be heard from a distance but one particular voice stopped Sehun’s tracks. He frowns while assessing the voice he heard. He takes a few steps closer to the room and leans by the wall. He can clearly hear their voices now. They’re talking about him. One of them is making claims and the other one is contradicting the opinion.

“You seem close to him. What does a petty omega like you want from someone like Sehun?”

“I want nothing from him,” Jongin answers and Sehun’s heart did a weird flip.

“Lies. I don’t believe you.”

“Lies? I am telling lies? I think between us, we know who the actual liar is Taemin.” Jongin answers and Sehun nerve trembles to hear Taemin’s answer.

“What do you mean? What did Sehun tell you?” Taemin sounds scared and Sehun can totally imagine the other’s expression.

“We’ve shared enough,” Jongin’s answer is challenging and vague but Sehun knows Jongin is playing with the other to break Taemin’s confidence. Sehun doesn’t hear anything after that; nothing from Taemin and Jongin. But all of a sudden, Jongin tells Taemin that he’s leaving. “Sehun is waiting for me.”

“He’s going to hurt you.” Taemin tries to scare Jongin for no reason. “Really? Maybe you should mind your own business. You left your best friend so I don’t see why you’re so bothered now.”

Sehun fixes his expression and pretends to pass by the room, “Sehun?” Jongin greets a little too loudly for Sehun’s liking but he knows, Jongin wants Taemin to hear him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just passing by. Ready to go home?” Sehun asks the omega and Jongin smiles knowingly. “Can we swing our hands?” Jongin asks, surprising Sehun with his request. “Why?” Sehun asks and the reply surprises Sehun more,

“So I can pretend we’re holding hands.” Jongin giggles, his laughter echoing in the empty hallway. Sehun rolls his eyes endearingly and gestures the other to continue walking. Jongin keeps giggling asking Sehun to do it, “I am not doing an imaginary hand swing.” Sehun mumbles. He’s going to look stupid and childish doing it and Sehun would like to keep his remaining image intact.

“Sehun.” he hears and he glances at Jongin. Jongin seems to take a deep breath and rolls his eyes in annoyance. It is clear that the omega is displeased. Sehun turns around to see Taemin walking over towards them. Sehun stares at the person he once called best friend without any feelings. He’s not masking his emotions because for real, he feels nothing for Taemin now. “You look happy with him.” Taemin comments glaring at Jongin and unconsciously Sehun snorts.

“What do you want Taemin?” Sehun asks, getting straight to the point. He doesn’t feel like wasting his time with unnecessary people; especially those who clings to people for benefit. “I am useless to you, a disgrace and of course a whore.” Sehun smirks after saying all that. Taemin flinches and clears his throat awkwardly. “It seems the other way round for me,” Jongin whispers loud enough for Taemin to hear him too. Sehun glances towards Jongin and smiles cheekily.

“You’re getting all brave now aren’t you?” Taemin grits, trying to scare Sehun with his so called intimidating stare. Sehun shakes his head and sighs. He takes a few steps closer to Taemin, towering the other. Up close, he can see Taemin cowering slightly. Is he intimidating the other? “I have nothing to lose right now…” Sehun grits, conveying his message just for Taemin to hear. “You can stop spewing lies about me and move on. Do what you always do…” He tells with a smirk and notices how red the other is. Taemin is fuming in anger. “Whore yourself to the alphas.”

They have been walking for some time now and Sehun is waiting for Jongin to break the silence. Jongin is being jumpy and Sehun can see that by the way he’s walking. “I am not going to ask you anything about earlier but damn, I am so curious.” Jongin jumps lightly, trying to prove his curiosity. Sehun glances at the other as Jongin thumps the ground once again. “I am not going to tell you. You heard what you heard.” Sehun ignores Jongin’s puppy, pleading eyes and looks away. He’s not going to get distracted with the cuteness. Sehun blinks his eyes, freezing for a few second; did he say cute? “Too bad, I wanted to know!” Jongin fakes a cry and runs away from Sehun, laughing like a child. Sehun stops to stare at the other, a little perplexed by Jongin’s behaviour.

“Jongin…” Sehun calls the omega but Jongin doesn’t walk back to him. So he quickens his own pace to reach to Jongin, “Jongin…” Sehun says, reaching out to grab Jongin but stops to pull his hand away. Jongin saw his gesture and smiles, “What is it, Sehun?”

“I want you to stay safe. Taemin… he’s… he’s capable of doing things.”

“Will you save me when necessary?” Jongin asks back and it took Sehun a few seconds to process the question. A foreign feeling floods his mind and heart. An urge to have Jongin safe and protected forms from his inside making Sehun come to terms with his animalistic emotions. The alpha in him growls and snarls urging Sehun to declare his intentions. “Yes,” Sehun answers confidently, boring his eyes into Jongin’s delicate ones.

Jongin smiles and looks away, for the first time looking shy and satisfied. He bites his lips, scratches his nape and kicks the air; a gesture that explains the omega had not expected the answer and he doesn’t know what he should do with the information. Sehun also senses Jongin’s streak of happiness. He’s over the moon. “You’re one charming alpha,” Jongin says and inches closer to Sehun to throw a punch. Sehun doesn’t move away and Jongin throws him a punch that doesn’t reach his body.

“You’re entitled for it.”

\--//--

Day by day, their relationship nurtures into something everyone is amazed to witness. It’s not usual to see Sehun in the cafeteria or somewhere with crowd but when he’s around; Jongin is always there with him. They are always in their own bubble; smiling, laughing and giggling. It is surprising for the others to witness Sehun’s unseen emotions and characteristics. It looks like Sehun isn’t as bad as he’s described. Some of Jongin’s friends tries to make friends and talk to Sehun but it is clear (for an obvious reason) Sehun only engages with Jongin. It is Jongin who brought Sehun out of his shell after all.

Their happiness doesn’t go unnoticed by Taemin. The omega has been watching Sehun and Jongin’s interaction for some time now. It is obvious; Taemin is unsatisfied. He still provokes the crowd about the alpha but all his efforts happen to have no effect on Sehun now. There’s also a foreign aura around the alpha that attracts Taemin. He felt that when Sehun passed him in the hallway. Taemin had been too surprised to react but he knows, something has changed in the alpha.

“They seem really close. Do you know what their relationship is?” Alex elbows him as soon as he joins Taemin on the bench. Taemin’s eyes glances towards Alex and he hisses at the alpha. Taemin realizes one thing after observing Sehun for some weeks now; Alex is nothing compared to Sehun. Their presence is different. He shakes his head and scoots away. “I don’t know but something is different with Sehun.” Taemin informs and the alpha beside him scoffs, “He’s still tainted,” Alex snorts, punching the person next to him.

Taemin swallows, still watching Sehun who’s sitting across the room with Jongin. “What is it about the omega?” he whispers but Alex heard him, “Are they mates?”

Taemin widens his eyes as a cunning smile appears on his face, “Is it possible for Sehun to have a mate? With his condition?”

“I guess. Everyone has their destined mate.” Alex shrugs and starts talking to someone else. Taemin continues staring at Sehun, occasionally glancing at Jongin. They could be mates and there’s only one way to test it. He smirks and starts stretching, happy with himself. He has got a plan.

\--//--

Something is odd. Jongin is always early. He is always earlier than Sehun but today Sehun could not spot the omega anywhere. He has been standing at the entrance for some time now and he still can’t see Jongin. Sehun decides he should wait a while more but his heart is doing the weird thumping as if something is about to happen. That makes his stomach churn weirdly and Sehun can’t help but be scared and anxious. He needs to make sure Jongin is alright but there’s no way Sehun can do that. Kicking the air in frustrations, he realized he should have asked for the omega’s number.

Ten minutes passes and fifteen minutes pass too. Sehun gets restless. He glances to his left, from the path Jongin always comes from. His alpha urges him to follow the path and look for Jongin although there’s a voice saying Jongin could possibly be absent. Somehow he did not believe Jongin would be absent since the omega had promised him something. Pushing his thoughts aside, Sehun starts walking along the path. He doesn’t really know until where he should go but he decides to check until the end of the path. At least he will be satisfied.

He starts pouting; thinking that it will be a boring day without Jongin. The omega changed his lifestyle unknowingly and his absence is making Sehun feel empty and moody. He passes by a brick wall and grimaces away at how dirty it is. As he nears the end of the path, Sehun’s senses pick up on a whimper. In seconds, he picks up a familiar scent and in another second, Sehun’s alpha confirms the identity. It is Jongin. He’s hurt somewhere at the end of the path that splits into a backstreet. Sehun quickens his pace worriedly. He knew something is wrong. He had sensed it right but it scares him at what condition Jongin could be. He stops and gasps for air all of a sudden. _What if he finds Jongin in the same condition he was years back?_

Goosebumps forms over his skin and chills starts travelling down his spine. Sehun swallows his negative thoughts and prays the best for Jongin. Inside him, Sehun can sense a sudden urgency. It is coming from his alpha and unconsciously, with a new found strength and confidence, Sehun strides over. Jongin’s whimpers are heard again as Sehun nears the end. “Stop fighting!” A voice resonates from the alley and Sehun starts running as fast as he could. He slips at the junction and his eyes meets Jongin’s bloodied figure on the ground with one alpha and two betas around him. Sehun pushes himself up to stand; ignoring the scrape on his palm.

“Look who’s here…” Sehun’s now notices another figure sitting on a broken stool by the drain.

“He’s here as you predicted Taemin.” Alex snorts getting up to squat by Jongin. The omega snarls, wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. “Tell me Jongin, how did he know you’re here?” Alex stares at Sehun while reaching out to grab Jongin’s hair. He pulls Jongin’s hair harshly making the omega scream in pain. But Jongin hits the other’s hand, fighting back with the alpha’s dominance.

Sehun moves closer. His stance must be dominating as the betas looks away nervously, taking steps back from Jongin. The other alpha however, remains there with a smirk. Sehun glances at Taemin and looks away. The omega happens to be surprised when Sehun doesn’t give him any attention. “You’re here…” Alex speaks, “But now what?” he looks at Jongin and turns to face Sehun.

“Let’s make this clear for once,” Sehun speaks, cracking his knuckles. For a brief second he thought he saw Alex flinching at his tone but Sehun chooses to ignore that and steps closer. He glances at Jongin, looking at all the cuts, bruises and wounds. “Why are you messing with me at the first place? Why Jongin? Did we ever cross your path and fuck things up for you?”

The alpha in front of him stays silent and stares back at Sehun. Sehun knows he hit the bull’s eye with his question. He ignores Alex and moves closer to Jongin bending down slightly. Sehun’s heart caves in at Jongin’s condition. The omega looks in great pain and obviously tired, “I am glad you came,” Jongin whispers, trying to get up but he falls back with a hiss. “Here,” Sehun offers, looking at his own hand with a racing heart. For the first time in years, someone is going to touch him and Sehun tries to fight the fear which is frightening him. Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise but soon there’s a smile on his lips. Slowly as if the time has slowed down for him, Sehun watches Jongin’s hand move towards his. He can still pull his hand back but Sehun licks his lips and locks his eyes with Jongin. A bond forms between them and it’s a bond of trust. With that, Sehun feels Jongin’s warm, sweaty skin against his own cold, dry palm. Sehun pulls Jongin up.

From his peripheral view, Sehun catches Taemin ruffling his hair in anger. He scoffs and jerks his chin towards the annoyed omega, pulling Jongin to stand next to him. Their fingers are interlaced now and for some unexplainable reason, Sehun knows he’s home. He turns to look at Jongin, “I think we should clear things up.” Sehun speaks, directing his words to Alex. “You’re clearly doing this because someone told you,” Sehun spares Taemin some glances but with an aim to end everything.

“I have had enough of this bullshit, getting blamed and called for what I’m not.”

“What are you trying to say?” Alex speaks, looking at Sehun and turns around to look at Taemin who’s standing far away. His face is getting paler and upon realization, he widens his steps towards Alex, gripping the confused alpha’s arm tightly. “Don’t listen to him. He’s…”

“Shut up,” Alex jerks Taemin’s hand off, “You were saying?” Alex tells Sehun to continue. Sehun takes a deep breath, massaging the bridge of his nose. “You know my story because of him,” Sehun jerks towards Taemin, obviously bringing up the night of his incident, “But did you ever wonder what was he doing in the woods at that time?” Sehun questions Alex. Sehun glances down at his hand when he feels Jongin’s grip loosening. He shifts his gaze to look at the omega and finds Jongin looking energized and eagerly interested in the story.

“What was he doing there?” Alex breaks their moment with his question making Sehun snorts as a reply. He chuckles, smirking and starts rubbing his thumb over Jongin’s warm skin. The subconscious act soothes his disrupted mind and again Sehun chuckles, “He was waiting for someone…” Sehun sends a glance to the ghost pale omega. Taemin starts shaking his head. His eyes are glassy but Sehun is not falling for it anymore. “Or should I say, two?”

“What? You mean he was meeting those alphas?” Jongin questions him in surprise but the bigger surprise in on Alex’s face. The shocked alpha seems to have understood the situation and started laughing,

“They didn’t know how he looked so they grabbed me instead. And you know the best part, they knew his name. They kept calling me Taemin and I kept saying no…” Sehun hisses, leaving Jongin’s hand to stand face to face with Taemin. “They went on and on until they were done and out of nowhere, you were there. As soon as they left, you came.” Sehun grits. Tears start rolling down Taemin’s cheeks. Alex seems to have taken a neutral side by recording the whole confession. Sehun ignores the recording and focuses on making Taemin spill the truth. Sehun doesn’t flinch when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. Jongin is moving his hand in circles, helping Sehun to calm his nerves.

“You pretended to help me. You saw me dying but you did nothing. Why? Because you were the reason. I was a bloody victim but you turned around telling everyone that I whored myself to the alphas!!!” Sehun screams his lungs out; making sure Taemin gets his frustration into his thick skull. Finally the years long of anger are flushed out of his body and mind. He feels light but he’s not done yet. Sehun takes deep breaths to calm down.

“I knew about you long time ago Taemin. But did I open my mouth to anyone?” Sehun questions the omega in his alpha induced voice. The omega shrinks, so did Alex. Alex glances at Jongin and turns around to look at his other friends. They seem to catch Sehun’s pheromones in the air. “I didn’t care what you did in you free time. I don’t care if you love multiple dicks in your ass. What hurt me the most was what you did to me, why?”

“Sehun, I….” Taemin whimpers, cupping his face to spill more tears. He’s crying now. “You weren’t there when I needed you the most. You turned into someone who enjoyed my misery. Now when I am back being myself, you’re getting defensive. You hurt someone I care the most.”

Sehun doesn’t notice Jongin’s cheeks turning red but Taemin glances towards Jongin in time to witness Jongin looking away with a pleased smile. “We’re done Taemin. Let’s not see each other’s face anymore. I want to forget I ever knew you.” Sehun hears Jongin’s phone ringing and he sends Jongin a quick glance. “Sehun, you have to see this.” Jongin pulls his sleeve and shows him the phone.

“Congratulations Taemin. You will officially be living my life.” Sehun says. It is a video; Sehun’s confession video. He turns to look at Alex and the other alpha winks at Sehun.

“I sent this video only to him.” Alex interrupts, giving Taemin a warning. “If you want, I can send the video to a few more.”

Sehun ignores Alex and Taemin to look at Jongin, “Are you alright?” Sehun asks the omega, looking at the cut on his forehead. Jongin smiles, “I am fine now. Healed.”

“How?” Sehun asks, lowering down to look at every inch of Jongin’s face. He frowns slightly when he notices the dried blood on Jongin’s lips. He rubs his thumb over Jongin’s bottom lips, lightly scraping the blood off without exposing his fluttering tummy and heart. “By contact,” Jongin whispers and they meet each other’s eyes with a thick desirable tension between them. “We should get you fixed,” Sehun whispers back and now he’s taking his chance by interlacing their fingers once again.

Jongin’s smile assures Sehun and the tightening grip urges Sehun to bring Jongin out of the place. They start walking away, leaving Taemin with Alex but all of a sudden Jongin tugs his hand and turns to face him. “Sehun…” Jongin takes a step closer with a shy smile. Their feet are touching and Sehun tilts his head slightly to look at Jongin. Without a warning, Jongin leans in; resting his head on Sehun’s chest and wraps his hands around Sehun’s lean waist. “Thank you for coming, for me.” Jongin whispers and it takes Sehun a few seconds to process that Jongin is hugging him. Looking at the lump of hair, Sehun slowly wraps his hands around Jongin. There is no sudden flashback and there aren’t any chills. The hug is warm – melting whatever insecurities Sehun had in him.

“Only for you,” Sehun whispers back.

\--//--

“Oh my God! What happened? Sehun! Who is this?”

Sehun rolls his eyes and helps Jongin inside the house. The omega winces in pain when Sehun helps him to the chair and he can’t help but be unhappy over it. His brother fawns around them, not knowing what to do and Sehun kneels before Jongin to help the omega lie on the couch. “I am fine, Sehun.” Jongin scolds, a bit annoyed with the amount of attention. “I told you, I am feeling better.”

“Feeling better and looking better are two different things. Stop fighting with me, I’m getting the first aid.” Sehun says, reprimanding the omega with more care than anger. Focused in their own bubble, the pair had missed a confused wolf around them. Suho takes a few steps away and watches with his jaw hanging low. There are a lot to process; especially Sehun’s behaviour. The young alpha seems like a new person without any fear and worries. There isn’t a safety wall around him and for once, Suho finds his brother free from all the pain he had gone through.

Sehun sends his brother a glance and leaves Jongin alone to get the first aid. Standing awkwardly, Suho smiles at the injured omega and takes a step closer. “I don’t think I have to ask…” Suho starts hesitantly, sitting on another chair, after pulling it close to the couch. “I just want to say, thank you. I am seeing my brother alive and it is safe to say, you’re the reason to it.”

“You’re giving me too much credit. I didn’t really do anything.” Jongin chuckles awkwardly, trying to shift into a better position but the sudden pain stops him from moving. “Looking at Sehun now, he didn’t look like someone with bad past.”

“I think he found the right moment to leap out of his misery and I happen to be there with him.” Jongin says, not wanting to take the recognition for Sehun’s change. “All I know when I met him the first time…” Jongin stares ahead with a smile, “It felt like a nature’s call. I had to be with him. His presence warms me…” Jongin turns to see him and smiles, “I cannot explain to you what I felt but it was nothing but good, peaceful and mesmerizing.” Suho smiles back, nodding knowingly.

Sehun comes around with a few antiseptic bottles and cotton. “I hope he didn’t tell you anything weird.” Sehun sits next to Jongin immediately while sending Suho a cautious look. He can never trust his brother. Suho has the tendency to blurt his most embarrassing moments and judging Jongin’s expression, Sehun believes Suho did say something. “I’m going to press the wound really hard so warn me if it’s unbearable.”

“Sehun… you can’t do that.” Jongin rolls his eyes, already pouting. “Sehun, he’ll be in pain.” Suho adds in and Sehun sighs, surrendering. “Can you let me do this my way?” Sehun asks Jongin and the omega shakes his head quickly, “Tenderly… Do it tenderly.” Jongin takes Sehun’s hand and presses it on his wounded cheek, “Like this,” he guides Sehun’s hand to move slowly. Sehun stares into Jongin’s brown orbs, drowning into the omega’s mischievous nature.

“Are you taking advantage of me?” Sehun asks playfully, turning the tables around to tease the omega instead of being teased. He catches Jongin’s lingering touches and smirks at the other,

Jongin blinks and shakes as if he’s shaking his fur off. Sehun smiles admiring the omega’s behaviour and starts applying antiseptic on his wounds – tenderly. “You know, my grandmother told me that if we see something so beautiful, our soul reaches the eye to admire the beauty,”

“Is this why I am seeing your soul through your eyes?” Sehun questions the other and freezes when he realizes what he said. Does Jongin see him as someone beautiful? Sehun licks his lips and watches Jongin’s pupils darken. Jongin is supposed to be seeing Sehun’s soul because for every positive reason; Sehun finds Jongin synonymous to every word that describes beautiful. Jongin is beautiful and each time Sehun lays his eyes on the omega, somewhere flowers start blooming. A chunk of muscle in Sehun’s chest turns into bright red from black upon watching Jongin. Jongin is also the reason he’s living once again. If he’s changed and alive now is all because of the omega and no one else.

“I see yours too, especially now.” Jongin says with a smile and he grabs Sehun’s hand to stop him from getting distracted. They spend some moments staring into each other’s eyes and both can’t seem to look away. It’s awkward but awfully satisfying and serene. The alpha and the omega are taking advantage of the moment too by creating a stronger bond. Jongin is the first to look away. He clears his throat and turns to look at Suho in the corner who has been watching them silently, “It’s late and I need rest. Will you…”

“I’ll send,” Sehun interrupts and he hears a snort coming from his brother. Sehun sends the elder a glare and turns to look at Jongin. “Okay,”

“Sehun, just a minute,” Suho stops him, almost grabbing his arm but retreats his hand when Sehun clears his throat. Jongin excuses himself to stand outside by the door and Sehun restlessly waits for his brother to speak, “Will you ask him out? It’s quite obvious you both are mates.” Sehun widens his eyes at his brother, cheeks turning red and his neck heats up like a furnace. “Remember when you first told me about a certain omega?” Suho hums waiting for Sehun’s confirmation. Sehun nods, “I met your doctor one day. I told him about it and he said you guys are mates for sure.”

“How sure is he?” Sehun’s voice breaks but in excitement and hesitancy. “Sehun, I can’t sense your wolf until now. I only know your presence is stronger. Only Jongin senses your alpha.”

“He’s an omega.” Sehun reasons but Suho hisses, almost knocking Sehun’s head.

“Stop being oblivious. Did any other omega sense you?” Suho questions him and Sehun looks away to think about it. Obviously no one did but Sehun finds it hard to accept the fact that he has a mate; he’s getting a mate and above all – Jongin is his mate. Sehun drags his feet out of the house with the word mate pulsating in his mind. Jongin punches him lightly, jerking Sehun out of his thought and he looks at the omega in a new light. ‘ _Mate’_.

“You don’t have to look so shocked,” Jongin giggles, leaning against the door. Sehun keeps staring at Jongin but his mind is empty. His wolf however is going crazy and giddy. “You heard everything?” Sehun asks Jongin and the omega starts walking away. Somehow Sehun knows the other is embarrassed. Sehun starts running after the other and stops right in front of Jongin, blocking the other. “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?” Sehun asks him and Jongin steps closer into Sehun’s space and looks up slightly,

“I didn’t mind waiting. We’re mates and somewhere, someday you will know and I will still be here.”

“I swear, you’re…” Sehun grits and pulls Jongin closer, giving the other an embrace. Jongin melts in his arms. Sehun feels Jongin giving his all through the hug and he returns the gesture by hugging the other closer and tighter. “Mate,” Sehun whispers and places a light kiss on the top of Jongin’s head. Sehun has a lot to say to Jongin. He really wants to spill his heart to the other but for now, “I think I found my soul.” Sehun whispers, with Jongin’s heart beating against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this.   
> Was it okay for you?  
> A comment will truly be appreciated,   
> Kudos will be immensely loved and   
> a QT/RT will genuinely make me happy. >> [ TWEET](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/1248999822717153280)


End file.
